Future of Dream
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: Naboo has been having some disturbing dreams as of late...*Strong Sexual Content*


Future of Dream

By Lady Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the mighty boosh.

A/N: I hope you like this…NO flames please…if you try I will stare at it then press that pretty little delete button okay? Okay. This is a Naboo/OC fic. Don't like then don't read. Yes I gave his genitals in this one…just like every other boosh fic that I have made. Don't like it? Well I don't care.

Chapter 1

_I watched her as she swayed her hips seductively at me. She is so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her just right through my window. Her dark blue hair much brighter in the moonlight the way it curled made it seem like the finest of sapphire's we spun into her hair. Her skin looked moon kissed and shined like she had the moon underneath her skin. She is truly a remarkable creature._

_She walked over to the bed where I was sitting and pushed me down so I was lying on my back and her hair was all around me. She leaned down and her lips captured mine. Her lips were perfect; I could tell that her lower lip was slightly bigger than her top giving her a permanent pout on her face. I couldn't stop myself I put my hands behind her neck and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. She tangled her tongue with mine and I could hear the strangled moan that came from her mouth. She moved her hips over mine and I could feel my pants getting tighter under her attentions. She loosened the tie on my shaman robes trying to get them off and not succeeding very easily. I knew that I would have to help her. I moved her hands to my sides and I untied the robe for her; slipping it off for her. She looked down at me and I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, I'd never done anything like this before._

_She leaned down and ran her tongue over one of my nipples and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my lips. She ran her hands down to my pants and untied those with no problem at all. She reached her hand in them and took hold of me squeezing me lightly. I arched into her hand instinctively wanting more of the attention that she was giving me. She scooted herself down a little so she was right my in front of my throbbing member. She took me in her mouth and it was the most wondrous feeling that I'd ever felt before. Her mouth was so warm and it felt so good I couldn't help myself from putting my hands in her hair and arching into her mouth more. She did something that made it feel that much better it was tighter somehow and I couldn't stop the pressure that was building inside me from exploding._

Naboo woke in a sweat in the middle of the night…again. He looked down at himself and found that he had come in his boxers again. Another pair ruined…this couldn't keep happening. He didn't even know if he had ever met this woman before. All he knew is that she had been visiting his dreams every night for about 2 weeks now. He needed a cold shower. He stood from his bed and shed another pair of boxers. He went over to his dresser and got a new pair. He was running out; only 3 pairs left. He had to solve this and get some more boxers. He walked out of his room and over to the bathroom to take his shower. He is just lucky that nobody knows about this…yet. He turned the water on as cold as it could get and stripped the boxers off and set his turban on the counter. He stepped under the cold spray of water. He had to wait a minute for his body to calm down from his newest dream.

He had been having different dreams, but they were all involving the same woman. They were in different places but it all seemed to end the same way…with him waking up with another pair of ruined boxers. He slowly rubbed his soap over his magnificent body and ran his fingers thoroughly lathering his hair. He took his time in rinsing himself off letting the water cascade over his body. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and one around his hair. He started by drying his hair off and putting his turban back on. He started drying off his body after that. Taking his time to dry his body off he then put his boxers back on. He stepped out of the bathroom and sat down in the living room and prayed that he didn't have another of those dreams. He check the clock and saw that it was nearly 5 in the morning. He noticed Vince coming out of his room, probably to get something to drink or go to the bathroom.

Vince notices Naboo sitting on the couch with nothing on. He goes over there to shit with him.

"What's up Naboo?" He asks.

"Nothing; can't sleep. You?" He looks over at Vince.

"You have been looking exhausted lately. Is something bothering you?"

"I've been having these dreams…"

"What do you mean?"

"There like nothing that I've ever had before. I don't know how to say this…"

"Just come out with it. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Well its about this woman that I've never met before and every night she…"

"I know what your talking about. Well have you met her before?"

"Not that I know of. I mean if I had met her then I would remember it. She is gorgeous, I mean not even in the conventional sense."

"Is it always the same dream or is it different?"

"It's the same relatively but it changes in…locations and…positions." He said with a pretty blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay well what if their premonitions?"

"They're not; believe me. I could never be with a woman as beautiful as her."

"Don't down on yourself like that. Maybe you're seeing what is to become of the future. So what does she look like?"

"well she has dark blue hair and she has electric blue eyes. Her skin looks like she has the moon under her skin and she's short…like me. She is so beautiful. I can't even describe how beautiful she is. Her lips are like always in a pout and her kisses are amazing and she's the perfect woman. Well I haven't actually talked to her…I don't even know her name, but I know that she's beautiful…it looks like she has blue suns that glow right beside her eyes…"

"Wow she does sound gorgeous…well we'll start searching for this woman then…I can't imagine that much talking would be going on with how you describe her though. Don't worry we'll find her. So what species was she?"

"That's the thing…I don't know, but I know that it's not from humans…that's for sure. She's so much more refined. So where do you want to start looking? Maybe we should find out what species she is before we go hunting all over the universe…I mean she might be here on earth."

"I'll go get one of my books." Naboo went back into his room and started rummaging through his cupboards. He hadn't needed this book for a long time. He hadn't really expected that he would need it but now he knew why he had it…for just such an occasion. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a small book that couldn't have been more than 200 pages from his cupboards. Written on the front was a guide to recognizing fae. He took it into the living room and set it on the table. Vince stared at it as if it was kind of weird.

"You think she's fae?"

"The only thing that I could come up with for how beautiful she is and how in touch she is with everything around her. I figure we start with fae…" Naboo opened the book and Vince leaned over the tiny shamans shoulder to get a better look. They flipped through the many pages and when they were getting towards the end they thought they had stumbled across something.

"Sidhe," Naboo said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Sidhe?" Vince said.

"Yes and she would have to be Unseelie. That could be the only thing because of her dark looks and the moon kissed skin…but nobody's seen them in centuries. They disappeared a long time ago after earth banished them to the faerie mounds in Bristol. They won't come out or let anyone in…they said and I quote 'you filthy humans are not worthy to look upon our beauty and worship us at our feet' it was because they had made themselves out to be gods and at the time humans threw a fit about it. I wonder who she is…" He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe she's just another one of the females of the race that's not completely against humans. Look more into the Unseelie sidhe's maybe you can find out exactly who she is. You might just get lucky."

"Yeah maybe. Okay let's get started on that shall we?" He went back into his room and this time (since he knew what he was looking for) heaved a great tome out onto the coffee table. He set it down after Vince moved the other book out of the way. He swiped the dust off of the cover and started going through the book. It had pictures of many beautiful people in it. Vince had never seen such beauty before.

"How are these people this beautiful? I can understand why they'd want to be worshipped and they should be. Look at that they could do wonders if they used make up. These people obviously have an unfair advantage over us regular people."

"Oh their more than just pretty. They are strong and deadly. They have very special magic about them, 2 hands of power. I once knew a man that had seen them use their magic, it is said that they could call all previous wounds that you'd ever gotten and make you bleed to death without even touching you."

"Wow, that's kind of messed up. So basically humans worshipped them as gods and they required that you do it?"

"Yes and no. People like me who weren't human weren't put to the same standards but at the same time I wasn't around when they went underground. I wasn't even born yet."

"What you're like 400 Naboo. When did they go underground?"

"About say 600 years ago. People started getting very angry and by then there was more humans than them and that's around the time that the shamans came into the picture and they sealed them down there."

"I bet they hate shamans… you sure you want to go after this woman?"

"Yes. I have to meet her. Ah here it is… Mystra princess of the Unseelie fae…"


End file.
